


Fanart for whiskeyandspite & stratumgermanitivum

by g_love99



Series: Fanart [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/pseuds/g_love99
Summary: Fanart for Quick Judgements
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fanart for whiskeyandspite & stratumgermanitivum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/gifts), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quick Judgements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885514) by [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 



_The Alpha glanced down at where Will’s hand rested, his face pinched. “Hannibal Lecter,” he said._

_“What?”_

_  
“My name. You’ll need it for the paperwork.”_

_Will blinked at him. “It sounds like a supervillain name,” he said.  
_

Will and Hannibal don't know each other. Not yet, anyway. But they already share a life.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/50157640786/in/album-72157700569434051/)


End file.
